The Gift of Death
by Ghirahim is Fabulous
Summary: Bullied for carrying his game around, Ben has had enough. But in the end, he ends up hurting himself. Short! No flames... maybe a rewrite in the future!


**This is REALLY short, so apologies to it. Sorry if I got any of the information wrong...**

* * *

Ben smiled as he held a copy of the _Majora's Mask_ cartridge, the game he asked for his birthday that his grandfather gave to him. The old man smiled fondly of his grandson, but had no idea what was in store for Ben. Sure he ignored all of his other gifts for his twelfth birthday but he knew that this was the perfect present.

As soon as the small birthday party with his family ended, the young boy pulled up a chair and set up the gaming system. The opening sequence started and he already knew it was off to be a great game.

* * *

Three years have passed since Ben has received the game, but his life wasn't so perfect. His younger sister was in the hospital after being diagnosed with a disease Ben has never heard of, which he guessed it was made up. His father has left the family and the mother has been a complete wreck. The old man would maybe visit every other week unless his job needed him.

Ben was now a freshman in high school which really wasn't so exciting for him. He has been bullied everyday because he carried around _Majora's Mask__. _Though Ben thought of it as if it was his own mask hiding all of the problems away.

"Benny! Come on, you need to get over that game!" his good friend Jonah laughed at him during their lunch hour. He held the game in his hand and frowned.

"For one, stop calling me Benny! And two, that is my happy place." Ben safely tucked the game back into has backpack and continued to eat his lunch. He didn't care to much of what his friend had to say about the game or how he acts with it.

"Happy place? Ben the game is about the end of the world!" Jonah cried getting some weird looks from the others eating their lunches.

"Jonah, we both know this game holds great value to me. It makes me feel important." Ben shrugged. Sure, _Ocarina of Time_ would have given him the feeling more, but _Majora's Mask_ made him feel like more of a hero.

"Whatever, when you get beaten up don't run to me." Jonah said in a low voice hoping Ben wouldn't hear him. Of course that didn't happen at all.

"What do you mean?" Ben growled.

"Lets just say some of the guys think you are a freak for carrying it around. They said that one of these days that they would just beat you up in the parking lot after school." Jonah sighed and bowed his head a little. He dared to look up to see his friend laughing. "I am not kidding!"

"Why would anyone try to beat a kid up for liking a video game?" soon enough Ben was to get his answer. It was also going to be the hard way.

* * *

He was on the ground for the seventh time in the span of two months. "Jonah was right..."

He stood up with blood rolling down the right side of his face. Maybe it wasn't worth it anymore, maybe he should leave the game at home or never even look at it again. He slowly walked back home to be yelled at by his mother which he didn't care at all.

He washed his face (a reason why his mom was yelling at him) and took the game out of his backpack and held it close to him. He pulled on some running shoes and jogged down to the small lake in the park.

He stood at the edge of the small dock and lifted the game up. As he tossed it in he felt regret and the urge to jump back in and get it. And so he did. As Ben was under water he quickly found the game. Of course he was still sinking to the bottom but struggled to get back to the top.

It wasn't to deep at all, but when he reached the top he hit his head on the edge of the dock. He then fell back to the bottom of the lake with the game resting in his hand.

* * *

Ben's grandfather stood next to the lake. He watched as the police and ambulances pulled his grandson out of the water. He could see the game in his hand and he smiled lightly.

He pointed to the game and said, "may I have the game as a memory of my grandson?"

They handed it over and left him for a few minutes. he studied the game, it was different. It felt heavier but at the same time, light. He headed home and smiled a bit to himself as the wind blew against his face, sounding similar to the Song of Healing.

His grandfather wanted to have one more memory of the boy and started to try it out. He then saw a name programmed in: **BEN. ****  
**

"Oh Benny! You have met with a terrible fate, haven't you?"

* * *

**So I guess the old man is a bit scary isn't he? I pictured it to go down differently, so if I were you, look in the future for maybe a rewrite or some other part to this! **

**No flames please! **

**-Ghirahim is Fabulous**


End file.
